MY DIARY AWARD
by HyeJi-Sani
Summary: MY DIARY AWARD LAST CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

MY DIARY AWARD

**Author**: Hye Ji & Sani

**Genre**: Humor(?), Angst(?) apadeh gatau lagi -_-

**Rating**: T

**Chapter Tambahan Part 1 dari 2**

**Cast**: EXO Member | Siwon | Changmin | Author/?

Pairings: Krisho, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, HunTao, LayHan, Chenmin

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku, Bias anda akan sangat mungkin dinistakan disini. Waspadalah!

_**MY DIARY AWARD**_

**Author Hye Ji**: EHM EHM TES TES! 1 3 2!

**Author Sani:** 1 2 3 kali Ji -_-

**Author Hye Ji**: Iya itu maksud gue

**CHEN**: WOY INI APAAN SIH?! MULAI DONG ACARANYA

**Author Sani**: Sabar dong Chen-ssi, kita kan lagi test mic

**KRIS**: Ahh lama lu berdua! Gue mau pulang! *lenjeh lenjeh ditangan Suho

**SIWON**: Assalamualaikum!

**ALL**: Waalaikum salam!

**SIWON**: Maaf ini ada acara apa yah? Kok cuma sedikitan yang dateng?

**CHANGMIN**: Iya ini ada apa sih?! Gue sibuk tau!

**Author Hye Ji**: Sabar napa?! Gue kapan mau mulai kalo lo pada gak diem?! Udah kita mulai acaranya!

*hening* *krik krik* *musik capcusss*

**AUTHOR SANI & HYE JI**: Ya selamat malam/pagi/siang/sore tergantung reader bacanya kapan, selamat datang di acara MY DIARY AWARDS!

**KAI**: Acara apaan nih?!

**TAO**: DIARY YANG MANA? YANG GUE TERAKHIR PART-NYA?

**SUHO**: Udah dong guys diem dulu napa, nanti ngomongnya

**BAEKHYUN**: Woy Kyungsoo! Ngapain lo malah masak masak?! Sini buruan!

**KYUNGSOO**: O.O

**KAI**: Jangan neriakin Kyungsoo hyung napa?!

**CHANYEOL**: Ngebelain lo ceritanya? Konspirasi lo!

**LAY**: Emang Konspirasi apaan sih?

**XIUMIN**: ANJIR DIEM DULU SARAP! KASIAN TUH AUTHORNYA!

*HENING* *KRIK KRIK* BANG XIU YANG MENGAMUK*

**Author Sani**: Terimakasih banyak bang Umin, kita mulai! Ya, kalian kan udah baca diary anak anak EXO dari mulai Kai, sampai Tao

**SEHUN**: Ya terus? Gue harus ngerokin Kangta sunbae gitu?

**CHEN**: Apasih lo Hun?!

**LAY**: Iya apaan sih, eh, ada yang liat unicorn gue kaga?

**CHANGMIN**: Ini sebenernya kenapa gue disini?!

**KRISHO**: *pacaran* *bisik bisik* *mojok* *kiss-

**Author Hye Ji**: Udahlah, ngomong ama reader aja San

**Author Sani**: *ngangguk* yaudah, kalian reader, udah pada baca diary anak EXO kan? Jadi, sekarang, kita ada penghargaan dengan kategori kategori seperti:

Diary ALAY PALING GEREGET

**LUHAN**: Oh? Jadi ini acara beginian toh?

**SIWON**: Yaa Luhan-ssi, liat aja judulnya napa

**CHANYEOL**: Kok author sih yang jadi MC nya? Harusnya gue dong!

**BAEKHYUN**: Iya, kenapa gak gue aja?

**CHANYEOL**: Enggak Baekkie sayang, harusnya kan aku

**BAEKHYUN**: Emang kamu doang yang bisa jadi MC?

**KYUNGSOO**: ANJIR DIEM GAK LO BERDUA?! *ngacungin pisau daging

**BAEKYEOL**: WOLES D.O! MAENANNYA PISAU LO MAH

**SUHO**: Udah diem dulu!

**KRIS**: WHAT?! Sebutin nominasinya coba?!

**Author Hye Ji & Sani**: Untuk kategori Diary ALAY PALING GEREGET, nominasinya, adalah, SEMUA DIARY MEMBER

**KAI**: Apa?! diary gue kan gak alay. Plis. gue gak terima di nominasiin!

**KRIS**: Gue juga! gue ganteng gini masa line gue dikit?

**LUHAN**: NAON ATUH KRIS!? PLIS LO KAGA NYAMBUNG BANGET!

**LAY**: Ih yang bener, unicorn gue manaaa? TTwTT

**CHANGMIN**: Gue enggak kan?

**SUHO**: Ya enggaklah hyung, dirimu kan bukan member EXO

**SIWON**: Berarti gue juga enggak dong? Ih, harusnya kan gue dapet nominasi jugaa *mewek

**AUTHOR SANI & HYE JI**: BERISIK!

**CHANYEOL**: LANJUT THOR!

**Author Sani**: Terus yang kedua, Diary SEDIH TERGEREGET

**SEHUN**: Anjir dafuq? Ini TERGEREGET semua?

**CHEN**: ZZZZZ iya Sehunnie! Lo kok ganteng-ganteng lemot

**TAO**: Eh! Sehunnie gak lemot yah! Enak aja lo!

**KAI**: Jangan konspirasi lo Tao!

**CHANYEOL**: Elo tuh tadi yang konspirasi!

**KYUNGSOO**: Konspirasi apaan sih?!

**CHANGMIN**: Itu tadi nominasinya siapa?

**Author Hye Ji: **Semua diary member

**SIWON**: JADI GUE GAK DAPET NOMINASI LAGI?!

**XIUMIN**: Stay strong Siwon sunbae!

**SEHUN**: Lanjut thor!

**Author Sani**: Lalu ada Diary GARING TERGEREGET, semua member juga

**LUHAN**: Garing? Mau dong yang garing!

**LAY**: Baby Lulu serius dong..

**CHANGMIN**: Bentar, ini kalo nominasinya semua diary member kenapa gue juga ada -_-

**BAEKHYUN**: Nah iya tuh bener, ngapain ada Siwon sunbae sama Changmin sunbae segala?

**Author Hye Ji**: Eh ya bentar keles! Kan ada nominasi Figuran Tergereget

**SIWON**: HUWAH? SUMVEH? YANG INI GUE MASUK DONG?

**Author Sani**: Iya bang..

**Author Hye Ji**: Oke, jadi nominasi buat Figuran Tergereget itu ada Siwon, Changmin, Author, dan Reader

**YESUNG**: GUE ENGGAK?! MENTANG MENTANG GUE WAMIL GUE GAK MASUK GITU?

**CHANYEOL**: Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba ada Yesung sunbae -_-

**SHINDONG**: Gue juga gak masuk nih?!

**KYUNGSOO**: APA INI?! O.O

**MORGAN**: Gue juga kan pernah jadi figuran disini -_- di diary elo Kyungsoo

**KYUNGSOO**: O.O *PINGSAN

**KAI**: Wah Morgan lu asem Kyungsoo hyung jadi pingsan nih!

**SOOMAN**: Woy! Ini apaan nih?! Gue sering disebut juga di diary member! Kenapa gue gak masuk nominasi?!

**YUNHO**: Gue mah ga butuh piala beginian :P sana sana rebutin aja nominasi gue gak ikutan

**SUHO**: Thor ini sebenernya ada apa -_-

**Author Sani**: Uh.. jadi gini, emang sih figuran banyak, tapi kita ngambil yang paling banyak nongol aja. Jadi untuk yang barusan pada ngerusuh itu gak masuk nominasi meski emang pernah nongol di diary member

**ALL**: OOHHH

**YUNHO**: Yaudah sekarang bubar bubar! Ngerusuh aja lo pada!

**CHANGMIN**: Hello! Bubar tuh berarti hyung juga ikut pergi keles!

**YUNHO**: *nyengir, buru-buru pergi

**KRIS**: Aduh, itu Kyungsoo udah sadar belom? Kenapa si Morgan bisa nongol disini ya Tuhan, ngeri gue liatnya

**CHEN**: Udah kok. LANJUT THOR!

**Author Hye Ji**: Oke, lanjut, selanjutnya ada kategori special buat yang diarynya di guess, DIARY PALING SUSAH DITEBAK TERGEREGET!

**LUHAN**: Wah, udah pasti gue yang menang inimah

**CHANYEOL**: Enak aja lo hyung, ya gue lah!

**SEHUN**: Omaigat plis kalian, udah jelas gue keles -_-

**KYUNGSOO**: O.O

**XIUMIN**: Masih begitu aja si Kyungsoo -_- kesian

**BAEKHYUN**: Jadi guys nominasinya ada LUHAN, D.O, CHANYEOL DAN SEHUN

**AUTHOR HYE JI & SANI**: WOY! Rebut rebut posisi orang aja lu Baek!

**Suho**: -_- UDAH LANJUT AH! Kasian nih si Kris udah ngantuk

**LAY**: Jangan konspirasi napa -_-

**TAO**: Konspirasi apaan sih dari tadi gue ga ngerti sumpah -_-

**Author Sani**: Mungkin karena ada kategori FS COUPLE ALAY TERGERGET

**KRIS**: Wah?! Sumveh? Gue yakin KRISHO MENANG!

**ALL KECUALI KRISHO**: -_-

**KAI**: Apaan Krisho, masih ada KAISOO! YEAY!

**Author Hye Ji**: Berisik lo item! Jadi disini nominasinya ada Krisho, Kaisoo, Chenmin, Baekyeol, Huntao, dan Layhan

**CHANYEOL**: CHANBAEK THOR! KALO BAEKYEOL GUE UKE DONG -_-

**Author Sani**: Iya Yeol gue benerin elah -_-

**SIWON**: Gue kagak ngomong mulu dari tadi -_- lanjut napa thor, cape nih gue ngantuk

**CHANGMIN**: Iya sama, mana gue gak ngerti lagi couple couplenya, kecuali Krisho

**KRISHO**: Huwaaa! *nubrukChangmin

**CHANGMIN**: IYE AH ALAY BANGET SIH LU BERDUA! UDAH YAH GUE GAK MAU DISOGOK LAGI

**SEKETIKA RUANGAN RICUH DAN AUTHOR PUN PINDAH KERUANGAN LAIN**

**Author Hye Ji**: Karena keadaan sangat ricuh dan kita udah bete di sela mulu kalo ngomong, jadi kita pindah kesini, jadi lanjut

**Author Sani**: Baiklah, selanjutnya ada kategori DIARY GAK JELAS TERGEREGET, nominasinya semua diary member

**Author Hye Ji**: Lalu ada DIARY PALING SEDIH TERGEREGET, nominasinya semua diary member juga

**Author Sani**: Lanjut ada DIARY PALING NGAKAK TERGEREGET dan DIARY PALING NGENES TERGEREGET, itu juga nominasinya semua diary member

**Author Hye Ji**: Cara vote, kalian review dengan format kategori dan nama yang divote, **contoh:paling ngenes, Kai**

**Author Sani**: Vote ditunggu sampai hari Sabtu, dan pengumumannya secepatnya

**Author Hye Ji & Sani**: Oke, jadi itulah akhir dari acara ini, makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan setia nungguin ff abal ini, ditunggu votenya!

Biar gak lupa, ini kategorinya:

Diary ALAY PALING GEREGET, nominasi: ALL MEMBER'S DIARY

Diary SEDIH TERGEREGET, nominasi: ALL MEMBER'S DIARY

Diary GARING TERGEREGET, nominasi: ALL MEMBER'S DIARY

Figuran Tergereget, nominasi: Siwon, Changmin, Author, dan Reader

Diary PALING SUSAH DITEBAK TERGEREGET, nominasi: Luhan, D.O, Chanyeol, Sehun

FS COUPLE ALAY TERGERGET, nominasi: KrisHo, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, HunTao, LayHan, Chenmin

Diary GAK JELAS TERGEREGET, nominasi: ALL MEMBER'S DIARY

Diary PALING SEDIH TERGEREGET, nominasi: ALL MEMBER'S DIARY

Diary PALING NGAKAK TERGEREGET, nominasi: ALL MEMBER'S DIARY

Diary PALING NGENES TERGEREGET, nominasi: ALL MEMBER'S DIARY

Boleh milih lebih dari satu, Sampai ketemu hari nanti!


	2. Chapter 2

MY DIARY AWARD

**Author**: Hye Ji & Sani

**Genre**: Humor(?), Angst(?) apadeh gatau lagi -_-

**Rating**: T

**Chapter Tambahan Part 2 dari 2**

**Cast**: EXO Member | Siwon | Changmin | Author/?

Pairings: Krisho, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, HunTao, LayHan, Chenmin

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku, Bias anda akan sangat mungkin dinistakan disini. Waspadalah!

_**MY DIARY AWARD**_

_**final**_

**AUTHOR SANI & HYE JI**: Hai! Pertama kita mau ngucapin Minal Aidzin Wal faidzin, sorry telat ._. dan terimakasih sudah memilih kami sebagai figuran tergerget! Yeay!

**ALL EXO MEMBER,CHANGMIN, SIWON**: Eh eh eh enak aja lu berdua! Turun turun!

*author di lempar dari panggung

**SUHO**: Yeah okey reader halo! Disini leader EXO Suho! Untuk kali ini, gue sama Kris yang bakal jadi pembawa acara! Yeay!

**ALL KECUALI KRISHO**: -_-

**CHANYEOL**: Sejak kapan kalian jadi pembawa acaranya -_-

**KRIS**: Sejak mic-nya gue yang ngambil! Udah lo turun semua sana! Hus hus!

*semuanya turun dari panggung

**KRISHO**: Bisa mulai kan? Oke selamat datang di MY DIARY AWARD final!

**TAO**: OH? Udah ada hasilnya?! Mana hadiahnya buat gue?!

**LUHAN**: Huang Zitao plis deh baru juga pembukaan!

**CHANYEOL: **Haha, pembukaan itu apa?

**ALL KECUALI CHANYEOL:** -_-"

**BAEKHYUN: **UDAH LAH MULAI AJA MULAI! SI CHANYEOL LAGI STRES!

**SUHO: **Yaudah. Untuk nominasi pertama! DIARY PALING ALAY TERGEREGET!

**KAI: **Udah jelas gua kan -_-

**SIWON: **Jangan sok tahu kamu anak muda, ya sudah jelas saya kan.

**LUHAN: **SIWON SUNBAE PLIS ENTE GAK NULIS DIARY!

**CHANYEOL: **Kenapa Siwon sunbae gak menang :(

**XIUMIN: **Udah gais lanjut aja, Chanyeol lagi stress karena ddangkoma ilang(?)

**KRIS: **Yailah oke fix, pemenangnya adalaaaahh! Jeng jeng jeengg (sound effect maksudnya) SAYAA SENDIRIII! HOREEE! OHMAIGAD LANGSUNG AJA PIDATO YAH! Pertama saya mau ngucapin makasih buat mamah saya dan bebeb saya Suho, tanpa kalian aku hanyalah butiran beras raskin gais. Udahsih gitu doang. Oke thanks.

**RUANGAN SEKETIKA RICUH**

**SEHUN: **KONTHPIRATHI! KENAPA KRITH HYUNG YANG MENANG? AKU TAHU ADA YANG THALAH DISINI!

**CHEN: **DEMI APA GAIS EMANG DIA YANG MENANG DONGS?! LIAT KERTASNYA!

**SEKETIKA RICUH KEMBALI, BARUDAK EXO REBUTAN DAFTAR NAMA PEMENANG**

**KYUNGSOO: **Gua baru kebagian ngomong sekarang gais! Tapi yaudah stop plis ributnyaaa! Gua cape pengen buruan beres ni acara ga bermutu!

**LAY: **SETUJUUU! AYO CHANGMIN SUNBAE JADI MC-NYA AJA BIAR ADIL. DARI TADI DUDUK DOANG KAGA NGOMONG -_-

**TAO: **WHAT? No no no plis gentian dongs MC nya! Kan biasanya juga begindangs

**CHEN: **Wk, mangkal dimane lu Taozi ngomongnya jadi begono

**SUHO: **Hahahahaha

**ALL KECUALI SUHO: **O.O

**BAEKHYUN: **Apakah gua ga salah denger O.O Suho hyung ngetawain anaknya sendiri?

**XIUMIN: **Sepertinya begitu gais. Eh udah lanjut! Changmin hyung bacain buruan!

**CHANGMIN: **Harus banget? Males anjay. Yaudah, selamat ya Kyungie, diary kamu menang diary paling sedih tergereget! HORE!

**KRIK KRIK**

**LUHAN: **Ga gitu juga kali bacanya? Tapi ya HOREE! MAJU! MAJU! MAJU!

**KYUNGSOO: **O.O INI SUMVEH GUA MENANG? HUHUYY! (LARI KE DEPAN NGAMBIL PIALA) Saya ingin berterimakasih pada pulpen saya yang sudah membantu saya menulis diary tidak bermutu itu. Saya tidak menyangka akan menang. Huhu, terimakasih juga buat bebep Jongin (fly kiss) oke dadah babai!

**CHEN: **Hmm, gentian gais gua yang bacain yak! Oke, kategori selanjutnya ada diary paling garing tergereget? Kita sambut pemenangnyaaaa BANG UMIIINNN! HUHUY! MAJU BEB KAMU MENANG!

**BAEKHYUN: **Wk, pantesan gua gak senyum sedikitpun pas baca diarynya .-.

**XIUMIN: **WTF? Lu baca baca diary gua Bek?!

**LAY: **Pidato woy! Durasi nih durasiiiii!

**XIUMIN: **GABISA GITU DONG YIXING! ITU CURHATAN GUA KENAPA DIBACA-BACA SAMA BAEKHYUN HAH?! YANG PASTI MAKASIH DEH AWARDNYA OKE MUACH! (Ngejar Baekhyun yang kabur)

**SEHUN: **Buthet, bakal balik lagi kaga tuh

**SUHO: **Kenapa jadi cadel si Sehun

**AUTHOR SANI: **Lagi plesbek, udah jarang author yang bikin Sehun cadel gaiiiss setuju tidaakkkksss?!

**ALL KECUALI SEHUN: **SETUJU!

**SEHUN: **Thalah apa thih gue TTWTT YAUDAH KALO GITU GUA YANG BACA THELANJUTNYA! Wkwk, ga thalah nih pemenangnya?! Mamputh lu thor! Thiwon thunbae maju! Figuran Tergereget loh! HUAHAHAHA

**SIWON: **ALHAMDULILLAH *SUJUD 2 HARI 2 MALEM

Oke, saya mau makasih buat kalian yang udah sering masuk masukin saya di diary kalian. Dan Changmin yang udah ngebantu saya selama ini. I love you Min.

**CHANGMIN: **WTF HYUNG?! Kapan gua ngebantu?! Kaga kaga jangan ailopyu ailopyuan. Gedek gua ga menang!

**BAEKHYUN: **Oy gais masih pada idup? Gile gua dikejar barusan baru aja berhasil kabur dari Umin hyung! Oke selanjutnya gua yang baca kan?

**TAO: **TIDAKS! ITU BAGIANKU BAEKHYUN HYUNG!

**KAI: **Dih, gabisa gitu! Ini bagian gue!

**SUHO: **Diem gais ini bagian Mama! Oke? *Krik krik* okefix, sekarang, kita bakal bacain pemenang buat diary yang di anon kan. Sekarang untuk para nominasi, siapa yang kalian kira bakal menang?

**LUHAN, KYUNGSOO, CHANYEOL & SEHUN: **GUE!

**CHANYEOL: **Plis deh gais udah jelas gue kan?

**KYUNGSOO: **Enak aja lu Yeol, udah jelas gue!

**LUHAN: **Mana sopan santunmu Kyungie?! .-. udah jelas gue lah plis. Ini adalah feeling, gua dapet wangsit semalem yu now Yunho?!

**YUNHO: **Manggil saya? *tiba tiba muncul entah darimana

**SEHUN: **WTF THUNBAE NGAPAIN DITHINI?! HEY KALIAN JANGAN KEGEERAN JELATH JELATH GUA YANG MENANG!

**CHANGMIN: **Pen nampang mulu sih hyung?! Harusnya kan gua doang disini?! Gimana sih thor?!

**YUNHO: **Ni anak *nunjuk Sehun* ngomong apaan sih? Wkwk, sirik aje lu Min! pengen ngetop sendiri lu sekarang?!

**BAEKHYUN: **Ini kapan beresnyaaaa -_- ayo Suho Mama siapa yang menang?! Pasti my baby Yeol kan?

**XIUMIN: **Jangan mulai konspirasi lagi -_-

**KRIS: **Konspirasi apaan sarap, udah tau ini sekarang mau pengumuman dan gabakal ada voting lagi -_-

**TAO: **Oh iya?! Siapa yang menang kalo gitu? Pasti bukan TaoHun

**CHEN: ** INI DULU WOY! SUHO HYUNG?!

**SUHO: **Eh? Oh iya, hehe, jadi pemenangnya adalaaahhhh, Luhan hyung ayo majuuuu!

**LUHAN: **Tuhkan wangsit gua bener! OHYEAH! Asik banget ngasih pidato gini, wkwk, makasih buat.. kemalesan gue nulis diary jadi tidak terlalu menunjukkan siapa gue sebenarnya, HUAHAHAHA

**LAY: **Ini thanks to nya kaga ada yang bener yak -_-

**CHEN: **Mungkin mereka sudah lelah. LANJUT! BEK! BURUAN KATANYE MAU BACAIN!

**TAO: **CHEN HYUNG! INI BAGIANKUH! MENYINGKIR KALIAN SEMUA! Oke lanjut, sekarang buat FS COUPLE ALAY PALING GEREGET. Gua yakin bukan TaoHun yang menang. Tsk, yasudahlah *buka amplop* *dibuang* *muka kesel* seperti sudah diduga gais, meskipun badai menghadang dan memporak-porandakan couple ini, tetep aja menang. CHANBAEK MAJU!

**ALL: **HOREEE!

**CHANBAEK: **DEMI APA KITA MEMANG JUARANYAAAHHH! *naik ke panggung*

**CHANYEOL: **Yah gua cuma mau ngucapin makasih buat my baby Baek aja, sama buat yang ngevote huhu kita tau kita legendaris, makasih gaiss

**BAEKHYUN: **Sama sih, gua juga makasih buat si raksasa yoda ini, jangan deket deket sama KaiSoo lagi ya beb.

**DAN RUANGAN RICUH LAGI KARENA CHANBAEK KISSING**

**KRIS: **Tuhkan alay -_- woy woy udahan ini ff rating PG! DAN KENAPA BUKAN KRISHO YANG MENAAANNGG TTWTT

**SUHO: **Kita menang kok di hati aku :) *pelukan sama Kris*

**SEHUN: **WTF KALIAN JUGA THAMA AJAAA! LANJUT THIAPA LAGI? OH GUA OKETHIP!

**XIUMIN: **Lu nanya apa ngotot Hun -_- yaudeh buruan siapa

**SEHUN: ***buka amplop* Hiah, bothen ni orang maju mulu ke panggung? Ni ah maleth bacanya, thiapa yang mau bacain?

**KYUNGSOO: **Gue aja ya! Okesip. *nerima amplop* HIAAAHHH YA PANTESAN SEHUN MALES. Bek maju bek, DIARY PALING GAJELAS TERGEREGET, selamet ye.

**BAEKHYUN: **UYEAAHHH HUAHAHAHA Makasih buat BaekD Show yang gua adain dadakan dan ga jelas di diary gua, wkwk, udah ah, oh iya, sama buat Chanyeol :*

**LUHAN: **Harus banget pake emot cium? -_-

**XIUMIN: **Oke gais ini resolusi taun baru harus gua jalanin jadi kali ini harus gua yang bacain pemenang. Okesip. Makasih. Selanjutnya diary PALING NGAKAK TERGEREGET.

**CHEN: **IYA MAKASIH GAIS BUAT PENGHARGAANNYA GUA TAU GUA PALING LUCU!

**ALL: ***krik krik*

**XIUMIN: **Sebenernya yang menang itu Yixing beb..

**LAY: **G-gua? Gua? Diary gua menang?! HUHUY! OKE FIX MINGGIR LU JONGDAI! Makasih buat ekspresi gua yang selalu JEPEGE, wkwk yaudah dadah

**SUHO: **Udah gitu doang? Zzz yaudah. Lanjut siapa yang mau bacaa?

**CHANYEOL: **AKU HYUNG AKU! HIYAH! YOYOYO MAKE SOME NOISE GAISSSSS

**TAO: **BACAIN NOMINASI BUKAN NGE DJ CHANYEOL HYUNG! Geblek juga ni orang. Pacar siapa sih

**BAEKHYUN: ***pura pura ga kenal*

**CHANYEOL: **Baek lo gitu banget! Liat aja sebulan ga gua kasih! Ini pemenang buat apa yak? Oh, Jong maju, diary paling ngenes? Wkwk kasihan sekali kamu nak

**KAI, CHEN: **Jong yang mane nih?!

**CHANYEOL: **JONGIN! BEBEBKU JONGIN!

**BAEKHYUN: **WTF YEOL?! SIAPA YANG BEBEB LO HAH?!

**CHANYEOL: **Mampus gua keceplosan *ngibrit dikejar Baekhyun*

**KAI: **Jadi.. gua menang nih? Wkwk paling ngenes, yaudah sih emang gua juga suka menitikkan air mata kalo baca diary gua, hihi. Eh ketahuan gua alay. Yaampun image gueee! *lari dari panggung*

**AUTHOR HYE JI & SANI: **Oke jadi ternyata acara ini Cuma segitu doang.

**SEHUN: **Apa? Udah gitu doang?! Yaudah sih, dadah *narik Tao pergi*

**AUTHOR HYE JI: **iya udah. Kita mau minta maaf karena update nya super telat, dan aku yakin kalian udah lupa sama ini :(

**AUTHOR SANI: **Iyaa maapin ya, selain itu kita juga gatau gimana caranya buka ffn selain pake wifi sekolah because karena kalo selain pake itu gabisa buka ffn :(

**SIWON: **AKHIR KATA KAMI MENGUCAPKAN TERIMAKASIH DAN WASSALAMUALAIKUM WARAHMATULLAHI WABARAKATUH!

**END**


End file.
